ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yukako
How Yukako joined the Tourney Yukako is a classmate of Okuyasu first introduced in the midst of a date with Koichi Hirose. During the date, she confesses her admiration for him, but becomes severely aggressive when Koichi dithers in his response. Later, she jealously attacks a girl she believes to be a potential rival. In response to false rumors muttered by Josuke and Okuyasu in order to put her off Koichi, she kidnaps him; attempting to indoctrinate him and "change him into a better person". When Koichi resists, she soon threatens his life, forcing him to fight against her. During a tumultuous battle, Koichi heroically saves her life as she accidentally falls off a cliff. Yukako, still lovestruck, seemed to have learned from her mistake in trying to force Koichi. Unhappy about her unrequited love she made use of the services offered by Aya Tsuji's beauty-enhancing Cinderella Stand, which rendered her into a bewitchingly attractive woman in the eyes of Koichi - for a price and a certain time limit, during which she was to use a special lipstick in order to uphold the "magic", i.e. the Stand's power. The Stand allowed her to grow closer to Koichi, who, after some trials and tribulations, warmed up to her and willingly became her boyfriend. However, when she forgets to apply the magic lipstick, her face becomes deformed and she flies into a rage at Aya, who grants her a chance for her to return to her original appearance should she be able to pick her original eyes. Yukako has trouble picking the right one until Koichi arrives to her aid and decides that he will pick for her, but requesting that Aya take away his eyes should he make a mistake. Aya, unwilling to take the role of an antagonist, decides to give Yukako her original appearance back. Following this, Koichi and Yukako share a tender moment and the two presumably become a couple afterwards. Still wanting a date with Koichi, Yukako tries on some swimwear. And just when she decided to skinny dip, she was spotted by an old Chinese man named Lee Pai Long seeking her aid. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Brushes her hair. After the announcer calls her name Activates her hair Stand, Love Deluxe, whipping it as the camera zooms then says "I need to go find Koichi, so..." Special Moves I'm already inside your head. (Neutral) Yukako sends her hair out to blind her opponent. You dumbass! (Side) Yukako hops at the opponent, then wraps her hair around the opponent, holds him/her up and cracks their bones, then drops them. Hmph! (Up) Yukako uses her hair to sling to a new point. That's what I meant. So sorry... (Down) Yukako glows her hair. If close to her opponent, her hair will ensnare the opponent. Love Deluxe (Hyper Smash) Yukako spreads her hair, making her attacks stronger. Looks like I'm going to have to play rough! (Final Smash) Based on her JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven Dual Heat Attack. Yukako sends her hair out saying "You're going to regret that!" If she hits, she wraps the opponent in her hair saying "I'm sick of looking at you!" before flinging them around saying "Don't get on my bad side!", slamming them into the ground three times before raising them extremely high up into the air saying "I'm going to crush you!" before launching them into the ground one more time hard enough for them to bounce. She finishes by saying "Could you stay out of my way?" Victory Animations #Yukako swings her arms together spreading her hair and saying "I'm the one who's getting annoyed here! Just who do you think you are, you loser?!" #*Yukako swings her arms together spreading her hair and saying "Koichi, I... I'm so happy right now." (Koichi paired victories only) #*Yukako swings her arms together spreading her hair and saying "You mean you were already thinking about how to save me, when I was trying to kill you?!" (Koichi victories only) #Yukako leans forward spreading Love Deluxe saying "That's what I meant. So sorry..." #*Yukako leans forward spreading Love Deluxe saying "Now no one stands in our way... You need to become a proper man...for my sake, Koichi!" (Josuke victories only) #Yukako raises her right knee and lower her right arm saying "Look at me..." #*Yukako raises her right knee and lower her right arm saying "It's your fault for getting between our love!" (Okuyasu victories only) On-Screen Appearance Yukako swings on her hair to her point saying "Good afternoon... Have you seen Koichi? You'd better tell me where he is, or you'll be sorry!" Special Quotes *Are you...worried about me? (When paired with Koichi) *I'm going to make you love me! Or else...I might kill you... (When fighting Koichi) *I just can't stand it when delinquents like you mess with Koichi! (When fighting Josuke) *You're always hanging around Koichi... Well I'm sick of seeing your stupid face! (When fighting Okuyasu) Trivia *Yukako's rival is an old Chinese kung fu fighter seeking to create a new medicine, Lee Pai Long. Her second rival is a Klondike bird warrior who dislikes humans, Zelkin Fiskekrogen. *Yukako Yamagishi shares her English voice actress with Milinda Brantini. *Yukako Yamagishi shares her Japanese voice actress with Bot, Jun Kazama, Unknown, Masane Amaha, Chizuru Aizawa, Danette, Shigure Kosaka and Jeane. *Yukako Yamagishi shares her French voice actress with Seras Victoria, Rosamia Badam, McKenna Brooks, Francine Frensky, Chitoge Kirisaki, Angol Fear, Melanie, Miyabi and Morgiana. *Yukako Yamagishi shares her German voice actress with Louise, Cher, Zeno Bell of the Zeno and Dufort pair, Sally II (Dva in Japan), Evergreen, Murakumo and Gazelle. *Yukako Yamagishi shares her Arabic voice actress with Kanade "Angel" Tachibana, Corrin B, Makoto Nanaya, Erza Scarlet, Songbird, Lien Neville, Ashrah, Calavras, Natsu Ayuhara, Yomi and Elam. *Yukako Yamagishi shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Maki, Pan, Berthier and Farangis. Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters